Ruvias Shar'adore
Ruvias Shar'adore is a former leader of the Dominion Clergy (a division of Dominion of the Sun ) and a former Argent Crusader. She is currently an active, enlisted member of the Fireborne of the rank, Corporal. =Most Recent Events= Ruvias is currently serving the Fireborne in the capacity of a full-time healer. During a recent deployment to Pandaria in July, she was granted a spiritual opportunity with a Pandaren named Lorewalker Feng, of the Jade Forest, who revealed to her images of her ancestors. Through this experience, she discovered that her father, who was formerly known to be MIA in Outland, is still alive. She now seeks to locate him, but is simultaneously evading a series of sinister omens that have befallen her and Samorii Bloodfang shortly after the regiment's return to Quel'thalas. It appears that someone seeks to separate them and lure the priestess away where she is unprotected. During the Tournament of Ages, Ruvias also discovered the existence of possibly more long-lost kin, a Kaldorei named Serpico Shar'adore. Miraculously, she heard his name announced when he competed in the jousting semi-finals, and made it her goal to find him before the tournament's end and speak with him. During the ball, she coincidentally found herself within close proximity of Serpico and his company as they passed Ruvias and her would-be dance partner. The priestess stopped him to introduce herself, and the two made plans to talk at length the next day. However, the next day, the diplomatic summit met a sour ending with fights breaking out between the Alliance and Horde. Ruvias heard the calls for Fireborne to retreat home, but she knew that if she did, she might never speak to Serpico again. She resolved to stay on the Argent grounds, still unaware of what exactly had transpired at the summit. Serpico arrived and they began piecing together history all night, but the mage had other plans for retribution... After gaining Ruvias' eager trust with kind words and a token that would ensure they retained contact, he offered her a portal back to Silvermoon. This was convenient for her, since it was imperative that she return before her absence was noted. Ruvias was met with betrayal when Serpico instead conjured a portal to Darnassus and forced her in with him. Her status is currently unknown. =History= Beginnings Ruvias Shar'adore is a philanthropist and well-known advocate of peace. She began her training in the priesthood at age twelve with the Church of the Holy Light under Bishop Cal'bren Veluthil, and was ordained at age thirty-two as a Priestess. In her early priesthood, she was heavily involved in missionary work around the Eastern Kingdoms, primarily in communities oppressed by poverty. She assisted those in need who were unable to do for themselves; provided her abilities as a healer and midwife; and later began training young Acolytes. When Ruvias approached 50 years, her former mentor passed away from old age. In honor of his help to her family and for guiding her into the priesthood, she took his surname as her middle name. First and Second Wars After the First War, Ruvias traveled to Southshore with the group of Quel'dorei led by Alleria Windrunner to help the survivors. She then served for the first time as a combat healer during the Second War. As a woman of honor, she openly spoke out against the unethical mistreatment of the lethargic orcs in the Alliance imprisonment camps, for which she was relieved from duty and sent away. Ruvias then became a Matron for the children left orphaned by the First and Second wars. Third War and Beyond As did many of the other Blood Elves, Ruvias followed their leader to Outland but defected along with the Scryers and settled in Shattrath. Most of her work took place in the Lower City as a healer, and she also became a tailor to make clothing for herself and other refugees who had lost everything. As she gained the trust of strangers, she found herself in the role of a Confessor as people sought her spiritual guidance during this time of upheaval. Ruvias later joined the Argent Crusade during the Northrend Campaign. As a Crusader, she originally served as an active combat healer through the Battle for Crusader's Pinnacle; upon that victory, she was then transferred to the Argent Vanguard. There, she continued to fulfill her role by nursing the wounded and infirm until they were stabilized for transport back to Dalaran and their respective countries. It is possible that some may remember her face or voice if they were under her care. Upon returning home, she took up residence in Hearthglen as a Confessor to the soldiers, until an old Sunreaver comrade convinced her to leave and join the Dominion. Ruvias was inducted into the Dominion of the Sun by the aged veteran and then-officer, Marshal Dalhan Shan'dir, who helped the priestess decide whether the regiment would be a fitting place, due to her history with the Argents. At the time, she perceived her role as a healer to be enough psychological padding between Dominion's part in the Horde's war against the Alliance, and Ruvias' personal desire for peace between the factions. Upon enlisting in the Dominion, the current Clergy division leader was Cardinal Danurion Highwhisper, but sometime during the blur of her acclimation to the regiment arose a new Clergy leader, known as Mother Confessor Nelany Faersong, a holy paladin. Nelany noticed Ruvias' potential as she rose in rank, and approached her about becoming sub-officer of the Clergy. With Nelany's blessing, Ruvias worked towards sub-officership until the Mother Confessor's sudden disappearance and brand of AWOL by Dominion of the Sun. She never heard from Nelany again, and although there were rumors that she had betrayed them, Ruvias refused to entertain this idea. Amidst the confusion at Nelany's disappearance, Ruvias replaced her as Holy Matriarch of Dominion's Clergy. break, still collecting history Shortly after learning of the death of her good friend and former employer, Sovereign Tendael Dawnlight, Ruvias was inspired to return to the regiment as an enlisted member. Months later, the young and motivated Setrien Dawnlight petitioned Dominion's officership to allow him to take the mantle of his father's leadership. She then distanced herself from the regiment due to the officers' suspicions and an outright accusation by High Chaplain Colius Thalaron, that she was already "filling Setrien's head with pacifistic ideals"; contrary to popular belief, she was not. Knowing that young Dawnlight would be filling the role of a combat leader, she encouraged him to seek out Thalaron, the priest-turned-paladin, for his training regarding the Light. Ruvias became inactive from the Dominion until such a time that none could accuse her of influencing young Dawnlight's actions during his most vulnerable period with Dominion of the Sun. She has not yet made her return to active involvement in their pursuits. in progress. There is a lot I have forgotten and must remember. Category:Characters Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Blood Elf Category:The Fireborne